<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我在那不勒斯你在哪之平行世界（完结前篇） by ruoshuishenhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923115">我在那不勒斯你在哪之平行世界（完结前篇）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoshuishenhan/pseuds/ruoshuishenhan'>ruoshuishenhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoshuishenhan/pseuds/ruoshuishenhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>卡鞠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我在那不勒斯你在哪之平行世界（完结前篇）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>风雷咒的副作用超乎想象，鞠婧祎背负的太多，反噬造成的心理脆弱让她冷汗直冒，捂着胸口眼里泪水不住地打转。</p><p>艰难的熬过一个个不舒服的日出与日落，唯有李艺彤的陪伴能换来心安。看着她不情愿的留下来，装作漫不经心的踱来踱去，眼珠转来转去也不看自己这个曾经推开她的前恋人。</p><p>被抛弃的滋味肯定不好受，李艺彤硬生生吞下这一切，还要保护自己，还会在自己表现出痛苦地时候过来柔声安抚。无边无际的心疼和愧疚将鞠婧祎淹没，酸涩的情感让她窒息，只有紧紧抱住Alpha汲取熟悉的柠檬香味，才能获得些许氧气。</p><p>这个世界刻薄得太公允，弱肉强食适者生存，能给人以安全感的，从来都不是宠爱，而是偏爱。</p><p>拥有的时候不自知，失去以后才后知后觉的发现，被偏爱是最幸福的事。鞠婧祎永远是李艺彤的首选，也是唯一的选择。所有的痛苦和情感的折磨，都在警告她：你违背了自己的本心。</p><p>被偏爱的人能有多幸福？她脾气不好，但从来不舍得多瞪我一眼；明明做错事的是我，低头哄我的却是她；她连自己都照顾不好，却总关心我是否吃饱穿暖，过的幸福；她对很多人都是一副冷冰冰的模样，却把所有的柔情蜜意给了我。</p><p>李艺彤，我不会再背离自己的内心了，鞠婧祎默念着，我也爱你，无条件无原则无底线的爱你。</p><p>这天傍晚，找不到李艺彤的鞠婧祎惶恐不安，从鞠喵口中得知，今天是月圆之夜，李艺彤可能控制不住自己，躲起来了。</p><p>如今的女王大人恨不得每一秒钟都把她的Alpha拴在身边，从心底里害怕她离去。即使疼痛有所好准，对李艺彤近乎霸占的依赖根本戒不掉。</p><p>问出Alpha的位置，鞠婧祎一个人出门，没管后面依旧腻歪在一起喵喵嘎嘎的猫和大白鹅，自然也没注意到鞠喵脸上一闪而过的狡黠。</p><p> </p><p>“李艺彤？”身披月光负手而立的Alpha身型挺拔，鞠婧祎心里突然怦怦直跳，漏了一拍。</p><p>李艺彤扭头，循声向她走来，眼睛里意味不明。</p><p>女王大人的目光只是在她身上稍作停留，便惊惶的挪开。她从未见过李艺彤用这种看着猎物的眼神居高临下的看着她。</p><p>随着她的走近，她愈发的害怕，转身想要逃走。刚踏出几步，便被拦腰截下。</p><p>一双有力的手紧紧禁锢着她，让她逃无可逃。Alpha俯下头埋身在她颈脖深深的吸了口气。Omega的体香仿佛是欲拒还休的诱惑，引人犯罪。</p><p>她从后面圈住她，不时用牙齿细细的研磨她的耳垂，她在她怀中轻轻颤抖一颤。舌尖轻轻钻入她的耳廓，一圈一圈的舔舐着她，撩拨着她，鞠婧祎不自在的侧了侧头，想要逃离这挑逗。</p><p>“快走，趁我还有意识。”Alpha原本紧紧箍着她的手松了一点，作出理智崩溃前的最后的挣扎。</p><p>李艺彤的手很冷，鞠婧祎的身子却很热，Omega咬着牙摇了摇头，回过身凝望着Alpha，做出一个深呼吸，搂住李艺彤的腰送上唇畔，舔舐她的柔软樱唇。</p><p>Alpha被引诱着，情欲一发不可收拾，骨节分明的手抚上了她的胸，隔着衣物，有一下没一下的刮擦着她的乳尖，很快她胸前的蓓蕾便因为爱抚而悄然挺立起来。</p><p>乳尖被轻拢慢捻，耳垂又被含到口中，Omega在这样的夹击下终于败下阵来，口中逸出一声不受控制的小小呻吟。</p><p>那声音刚逸出喉咙，连她自己也吓了一跳。这声音娇媚，像是对Alpha欲望的淫荡回应。</p><p>女王羞的满脸通红，咬紧了牙，Alpha轻笑着把娇小的Omega举起，进屋扔在床上。</p><p>看着她的身子陷入床中，李艺彤眼中满是赤裸的欲望，毫不掩饰的在她身上流连。静静的欣赏了一下这具仿佛可以肆意施为的妙曼身体，随后扯下那些碍人的衣物，欺身而下，薄唇在她锁骨上稍作流连，便转移到了她的胸前。</p><p>Alpha伸出舌尖绕着刚刚玩弄而悄然挺立的乳尖试探，换来了Omega的一阵轻喘。</p><p>“阿卡……”</p><p>Omega带着恳求轻呼她的名字，从她那湿润嫣红的小嘴中吐出的名字，叫Alpha的欲望变本加厉的呼之欲出，吻上了她胸前的娇嫩，引得她一声惊呼，身子微颤。</p><p>她还没来得及再开口，李艺彤便开始口舌并用来回的玩弄她身体的敏感，惹来她一阵又一阵的战栗。她的呼吸越来越急促，很快又一声娇喘溢出。</p><p>等到尝够了她的味道，李艺彤便直起身来，居高临下的欣赏着眼前的春光。</p><p>女王大人极美，唇红齿白，皮肤白皙，一袭乌发一顷而下，眼角一抹艳若桃花的嫣红，在她毫无自知的时候生生的勾着Alpha的魂。</p><p>Alpha修长的手顺着她的乳尖一路向下，划过平坦的小腹，最后伸入裤底，将那遮住隐秘花穴的布片拨去一边，私密之处被迫缓缓张开，叫她完全暴露肉体。</p><p>Alpha伸出手指，沿着她的阴核向穴口缓缓移动，换来了她的小声的呜咽。她只能无能为力的，张开了白嫩无瑕的长腿，任李艺彤予取予求。</p><p>两支手指在她粉红的小小凸起上来回挑逗，很快她小声的呻吟演变成了此起彼伏的娇喘。单纯是玩弄她的花核，就让她连求饶的力气也没有了。</p><p>Alpha用两根手指轻轻撩拨穴口，她便不受控制的弓起，性感且撩人。随着手指的在入口处轻轻浅浅的捣弄，小穴开始一开一合的痉挛起来。</p><p>所有衣物尽数褪下，中指探入幽深的内里，她忍不住“嗯”了一下，拖拽出撩人的尾音。随后她又异常羞耻的合上了眼睛，咬着唇，任由手指在身体里进进出出，带出些滑腻的水声。</p><p>就在她快受不了时，Alpha停了下来，稍后在疑惑的目光下，并起两指一并插入，寻到她身体里最敏感的那个点。只要指尖刮擦过那里，就会引起她一阵条件反射般的痉挛。在这不可抑制的生理反应之下，Omega已经说不出半句话。她徒然的张着嘴，发出一阵又一阵剧烈的喘息。</p><p>她的每一阵痉挛只会让内壁更加的紧致，她紧紧的夹着Alpha的手指，被刺激到整个人都痉挛起来，最后她发出一声长长的媚音，整个人从紧绷的弓化作了瘫软不堪的水。</p><p>稍稍平复下来，鞠婧祎才发现双腿依然被迫张开，自己完全暴露在Alpha满是欲念的目光之下，心里居然产生一种被眼神强奸的羞耻感。</p><p>Alpha兴致勃勃的盯着她因为蹂躏而红肿不堪的小穴。穴口每收缩一下，都带着光泽的液体，这勾人的画面，叫李艺彤欲罢不能，忍不住伸出手，想要给予她更多快乐。</p><p>灵巧的手指将鲜艳的花瓣分开又合上，时而上下游走，时而又用指尖挑拨被隐藏着的花核，刚刚被玩弄过的身体哪里承受的了，她的身体畏惧的往后缩了缩。</p><p>示弱的反应没有换来同情，两指在她那微微张开穴口轻轻浅浅的绕了几个圈，随后尽数没入贯穿了她，一波波尖锐的快感传递到身体每个角落，激起剧烈的反应，Omega发出呻吟，大口的喘息。</p><p>眼角满是生理性的泪水，可是她的小穴却自发的紧紧吸着手指不放，体内的欲望渐渐被撩拨而起，小腹在这样的操弄下开始不受控制的剧烈的起伏。</p><p>她娇喘不休，想要被填满，想要享受极致的快感。花穴径里的手指不断旋转研磨，时而快速进出，时而刮擦着她的敏感点，时间仿若凝固，唯有她的身子在Alpha的爱抚下不知廉耻的起伏不休，直至身体一阵痉挛后脱力。</p><p>“阿卡？”液体滴在脸上，沉浸在余韵中的女王强行睁开双眼。</p><p>“对不起，对不起，陛下，我真的不是故意的，对不起。”映入眼帘的李艺彤满是泪痕。</p><p>“想什么呢，笨蛋。”轻抚Alpha的脸蛋，鞠婧祎不得不安慰这个小哭包：“爱人之间做这种事不是很正常的吗？而且我很想你，离不开你，标记我，阿卡。”</p><p>李艺彤僵硬着迟迟没有动静，女王大人十分恼火，小猫挠着催促Alpha下口，好在最后，终身标记终于在颈后形成。</p><p>鞠婧祎满意地舔舔嘴唇，伸出舌头划着Alpha的唇形，趁着对方意乱情迷，侵入口中，诱惑着她和她的小舌彼此交缠。</p><p>情欲再一次升腾，Alpha埋首在双腿间，对着花核按压旋转，一遍又一遍不断嬉戏舔弄。</p><p>“呜~”Omega小手紧捉着Alpha的头发，快感不停在体内流窜，酥酥麻麻的逼迫花径不断收缩。</p><p>夜很长，身体紧绷着，内壁在指尖迎来了一波又一波绞动，Omega颤抖着，战栗着，承受Alpha施加的所有快乐，密闭的房间被她发出的声音填得满满当当，既有唇间压制不住的娇吟，也有她身下被操弄出的淫糜的水声。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>